What Happened to You?
by 2roxyrox2
Summary: Gunther changed. That's all that can happen to change Rocky's life. Why did he change? Will Rocky change Gunther back into himself? Sequel to New, Girl Rocky. Probably better than the last one. Mostly Runther a little Tynka and Dece
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

Rocky watched how the love of her life changed. She didn't expect any of this to happen. This was never in his character. It wasn't like him to talk in a different accent than the one he grew up with. It wasn't like him to hit on a girl every day. Most importantly, it wasn't like him to leave her in the dust after they had a special connection.

They had something, something that was bigger than a little teenage crush. This was love to Rocky, but it seemed to not be love to Gunther. She thought that her second year at the new school was going to be great. Spending time with someone who actually cared about her was what she expected from the certain blonde-haired boy. She was dead wrong.

To Rocky, Gunther was morphed into a blonde Ty. But he was worse. With Ty being with Tinka, Ty hasn't hit on a different girl any. Even when Ty wasn't in a serious relationship, he never flirted with this many girls. Gunther was attractive to girls when he lost his accents and started having a bad-boy style. Girls swarm around Gunther like bees to a hive now.

What happened to the old Gunther? Gunther never forgot about his friends when they needed him most. Gunther never acted like a bad-boy. What happened to the Gunther that Rocky feel in love with last year?

Somehow, her mind tells her Gunther being on Shake It Up, Chicago rotted his mind into thinking acting like this would make him seem cool. But her mind then tells her that this is not the case. There are many guys on the show who still have the same personality they had before.

How could Gunther forget about her when they kissed in an air vent? The weirdest place to have their first kiss and he forgot. He may be able to forget, but Rocky couldn't. The picture would flow through her mind at any chance it got.

These questions rang through Rocky's head as she sat on the ground in front of the lockers. She felt constant stares as of why she sat on the dirty tiles that haven't been swept in weeks. But she didn't have a care in the world to the dirt particles that have been getting stuck to clothes.

She being the non-procrastinator she is started working on her one page story and visual concept. The assignment was to write a story about an experience in their life that caused them extreme pain or joy. Then draw a sketch of him/her being happy or melancholy and the source to their emotion.

Her topic came straight to her head. It's the same topic that she's been thinking about since Gunther changed. It's something that really caused her extreme pain and sadness. Words seem to come out of her pencil. It took no more than five minutes for her to finish the paper. It will take her a while to draw the picture.

"You've always been the one to never procrastinate," a familiar blonde-headed girl said kneeling down beside Rocky. It was Tinka. Tinka also decided to change her accent as well but her personality never faded. She snatched Rocky's paper and read every word. Tinka gave Rocky a sympathetic look and also had a melancholy look.

"I miss him too," Tinka said sitting down on the floor covered in dirt. They didn't care about getting dirty. Rocky continued to draw light lines and circles on her piece of paper. Rocky started to hear the clanking of flip-flops across the hall that got louder as it got closer. The clanking stopped in front of them. They looked up to see familiar, fiery hair towering over them.

"Rocky, you know how I feel about brown and blue clashing together in your outfits," Cece said grabbing Rocky's wrist and pulling her up from the ground. Tinka stood up as well grabbing Rocky's stuff that was still on the ground. Tinka handed Rocky her book and homework assignment. Cece peeked at Rocky's homework and glared at her.

"And you know how I feel about you finishing your homework and turning it in before I can copy it down," Cece added. Rocky knew she was kidding to lighten her mood. Cece knew that Rocky has been thinking about Gunther since he changed. Rocky let out a little laugh at Cece's comment so she didn't seem too upset.

Rocky's face fell completely when a monster with an expensive purse and six inch heels was strutting their way. Trinity was still out to get her. Rocky tries to forget about Trinity, but it's hard when Trinity constantly flirts with Gunther. As on schedule, Gunther came down the south hall.

"I think I am going to hurl," Rocky mumbled. Knowing Trinity, when she catches a glimpse at Gunther, she's going to drop everything and sprint towards him. That might actually be funny seeing her try to run in ankle-breaking heels.

"Is little Rocky still daydreaming over a guy who forgot everything about you," Trinity said with a pouty look on her face. Rocky just rolled her eyes. "It's not worth my time arguing with her," Rocky thought to herself.

"I don't need to waste my time arguing with you over a stupid fight you pick at," Rocky retorted. Trinity just glared at Rocky and made her way around Rocky. Trinity bumped into Rocky "on accident" and made her papers scatter.

"Have fun cleaning that up," Trinity commented and strutted away from their group. Cece, Tinka, and Rocky gathered the scattered papers from the floor but one was missing.

"Where's the story? Where's the story?" Rocky mumbled over and over to herself scanning the floors. She finally saw her story about twenty feet on the ground. She started to walk over there but stopped abruptly when someone picked it up. Someone who she didn't want to read it. The person who it was about: Gunther….

**Hey, it's me. I know that a sequel to this story is way overdue but here it is. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel but this came to mind and I just decided to do one. I think this will be better than my first one. PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

_No, no, no, no _Rocky thought. She watched in horror as Gunther read the paper. All of the stuff she wrote was about him and he was reading the entire paper. Gunther looked up at Rocky with a blank expression on his face. He walked over to her and handed her the paper.

"I'm guessing this belongs to you," Gunther said releasing his grip on the crinkled paper. Rocky snatched it a little too quickly and mutter thanks. She scurried away from Gunther and caught up with Tinka and Cece. Gunther watched them go to class until they were out of sight. _I'm not sure what happened either, Rocky _Gunther's conscience thought.

_At Shake It up Studio_

"That concludes our show. Join us next week for new songs, new dance numbers, and my new hair!" Gary said. A second later a buzz went off indicating we were off the air.

"Is the reason you're getting highlights is because your hair is getting gray?" Cece asked. Most of the dancers chuckled at her comment. Gary just walked away with no comment. Cece then followed him to get an answer.

Rocky went to the make-up desk where her homework set for her to finish it. She was just putting the finishing touches of her sketch which she decided to just shade with a pencil. In her picture, she sat alone on the floor staring at a group of people surrounding a familiar boy. The mood seemed to be dark and dreary which is what she was aiming for.

Tinka walked over to Rocky with her bag slung around her shoulder and with Rocky's dangling from her hand. Rocky grabbed her bag and stuck her homework into it.

"How about you, Cece and I have a sleepover tonight since its Friday, it'll get your mind off you-know-who," Tinka said looking at Gunther who was talking to Trinity. More like listening because Trinity was jabbering about something. Rocky just shrugged and accepted. _I have nothing better to do _Rocky thought

"Do you want to have it at my apartment?" Rocky suggested. Tinka raised one eyebrow at Rocky was insane. Rocky then got the message.

"Right, it'd be weird to spend the night at your boyfriend's house," Rocky said. Tinka knew going to her house would be the worst idea of all. So they decided to go to Cece's apartment.

_Cece's apartment that night_

Rocky watched Tinka and Cece go into an all battle against each other on Cece's dancing video game. They were laughing and having a great time at their dorkiness. They never took this game seriously unlike on the actual dance floor. Rocky would occasionally laugh or smile when Cece or Tinka did their victory dance, but she and Gunther used to do this kind of stuff all the time.

They would release their dork and dance against each other all the time. It was always fun and she never wanted it to stop. They played video games together, played basketball outside, and they would watch hilarious videos on the computer.

Cece and Tinka stopped their game when they saw Rocky looking down at her lap and sniffling. They both went to her side to offer a shoulder.

"Hey can I read your paper for English class, I didn't get to?" Cece asked Rocky. Rocky just nodded her head and pointed to her bag where her homework was. Cece got up and unzipped her bag to find and sketched drawing and a crinkled piece of paper with neat handwriting. She always loved Rocky's handwriting.

Cece sat back down next to Rocky and read her paper slowly. It took her about ten minutes, but neither Rocky her Tinka offered to read it for her. Knowing how insecure she was with her dyslexia, they decided to let her read it on her. Rocky looked at Cece expectantly to see what she thought of it.

'It's good, but I think you didn't release enough emotion," Cece told them. "The assignment was to let everything flow out of you, this is just like 50%," she continued. Rocky and Tinka looked at her astounded at her words. "That's like only a quarter," Cece ended. Rocky and Tinka snapped out of their trances when she went back to normal.

"How did you know all that stuff about emotions?" Tinka asked. Cece chuckled like Tinka was crazy.

"Come on, who here knows how to hold a grudge and release it on someone?" Cece asked them. They both mouthed "o" understanding how she knew all that stuff. Rocky took Cece's words into consideration. She decided to rewrite her story. Plus, her old story was on a crinkled piece of paper that could easily be ripped.

That night Tinka and Cece fell asleep, but Rocky didn't. She couldn't sleep even if she tried without finishing that paper. Rocky would never do this much for just a one page paper for English. She had done hundreds of these throughout school and she usually just worried about correct grammar. But this seemed to mean something to her. This was her chance for her to release all her anger and depression about Gunther.

Rocky finally finished her paper at 4 in the morning. Rocky probably looked haggard because she was dead tired after she completed the paper. Not even seconds had passed before she fell asleep.

Rocky could feel her body shaking, but she wasn't controlling it. She could hear her name chanting softly over and over again. She opened her eyes to find that her vision was blurry. She rapidly blinked her eyes to find Cece wanting her to get up. Rocky groaned and turned the other way.

"Come on Rocky, wake up Ty and Deuce are going to be here soon," Cece said getting up to get ready. _I don't want to go with Ty and Deuce _Rocky thought. _Wait, why are they coming?_

"Why are they coming?" Rocky asked sitting up and stretching. Cece poked her head out of the bathroom and replied, "We're going to the mall today." Normally Rocky would be excited to go to the mall but it seemed that today wasn't going to be her day.

**That ends chapter 2. I'm sorry it takes like a week to post, but I get a little busy during the week with school and softball. Anyways, softball is getting close to being over so I'll soon be able to post more often. PLZ REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up**

Rocky started brushing her teeth when she heard the doorbell rang. She yelled for Cece to get it even though it was a muffled sound that was barely audible. But Cece got the message.

Cece jumped to the door like she usually did with her curls bouncing on her head. She opened it to reveal Ty and Deuce on the other side. Deuce kissed Cece and hugged her for what seemed like forever to Ty. He just stood there awkwardly, waiting for them to stop. When they released, Cece saw a familiar blonde-headed guy leaning up against the wall.

"What is he doing here?" Cece asked. She put on a fake grin. Gunther just rolled his eyes knowing she was just wasn't really smiling that he was there.

"Relax, they are just giving me a ride to the mall to meet up with Gavin," Gunther assured her. Cece wiped her grin away and simply nodded. She stepped aside, allowing them to enter her apartment.

Flynn woke up to the noise. He entered the living room to see what was with all the commotion. He looked confused when he found Gunther sitting on the couch. He walked over to Cece and whispered, "Who is he?"

Cece told him in a regular tone that he was Gunther. Flynn was even more confused at this.

"Been a while since I've seen you, Gunther," Flynn said. Gunther simply shrugged and continued shuffling his feet awkwardly. Flynn went back to Cece and whispered, "Has it really been that long?"

Rocky and Tinka entered the living room, but Rocky abruptly stopped when she saw Gunther on the couch sitting on the couch. Rocky backed up and motioned Cece to follow her. They entered Cece's bedroom and Rocky freaked out.

"What is he doing here?" Rocky asked Cece. Cece dropped her shoulders and looked at her best friend.

"It's nothing to freak about. We are just driving him so he can meet up with his friend, Gavin," Cece replied. She exited her room and gave Rocky some alone time. Rocky groaned and walked slowly to the living room.

Rocky never understood why Gunther hung out with Gavin. He was the biggest jock of the school. Gavin thinks he's "all that" and every girl will fall for him by just looking at him. Well, Rocky thought Gavin was an egotistic airhead.

Rocky entered and found everyone standing at the door. When they saw Rocky, they knew she was ready to go. Rocky avoided eye contact with Gunther even though she knew he was staring at her with pleading eyes. She ignored him.

Rocky ended up sitting in the back of the van with Gunther. Cece texted her millions of times apologizing about it, but Rocky didn't really care enough to txt back. She would talk to Cece about it later. Cece gave up and continued talking to Deuce.

The car ride seemed like torture to Rocky. It takes about forty minutes to get the mall so it's easy to imagine how long the ride seemed to her. Rocky was scooted as close to the edge of the seat as possible. She wanted to be away from Gunther, but when she looked over it seemed like he was closer. But he had never moved from his current position before.

Gunther would occasionally look over to Rocky. Every time he did, she was staring out the window with a face that had a little disgust. He would sigh, leaned back in his seat, and look out his own window.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rocky switch her position. She put her elbow on the armrest and laid her head on her hand. Her other hand was free and within his reach. He desperately wanted to grab it and interlock their fingers. He wondered why he wanted to grab it though. He thought he had moved on when she stopped talking to him. _I guess I still like her, _Gunther thought.

After forty minutes of silence from Rocky and Gunther, they finally made it to the mall. Gunther immediately jumped out of the car. He thanked them and walked off. _I guess he's making progress, _Rocky thought to herself since he thanked them instead of just walking off without any words.

Cece caught up to Rocky and apologized for the million and first time of today. "It was fine, Cece. I'm not that mad at you," Rocky told her. Cece smiled and linked their arms together and entered the mall with Ty, Tinka, and Deuce close behind.

Tinka, Rocky, and Cece ran all around the shops in the mall with the boys behind. They were panting from running to catch up. They were also complaining on how their feet ached from walking so much.

The girls finally allowed the boys to go to the shops they wanted to go to. It was Ty and Deuce's turn to run around and the girls follow. The boys couldn't go fast though; their feet were aching. They never understood how they could still be bouncy on their feet when walking. They were slouching and occasionally sitting down and rubbing their feet.

When Ty and Deuce saw the sporting center, they sprinted to the shop. The girls had to walk fast to follow. The girls got lost and couldn't catch up with them.

"Hold my bags, I'll go look for them," Rocky volunteered. She gave her bags to Cece without realizing it was too much for her to handle and some of Rocky's clothes fell out of her bag. Cece and Tinka quickly picked them up before Rocky could look back.

"She can figure it out herself that gum got on her new boots," Cece whispered to Tinka who agreed.

Rocky looked all around the aisles, looking for Ty and Deuce who disappeared. Rocky soon found them with their backs to her.

"There you guys are," Rocky said, catching her breath from running around. Ty turned around. He had a fishing pole in his hand. Rocky noticed it and leaned back to prevent her from getting jabbed in the eye. Unfortunately, she fell and landed on something that was a little softer than the ground. Some fishing poles were knocked down as well.

"Hey, Gunther caught a nerd," Gavin said causing their gang to laugh. Rocky and Gunther ignored his comment and stared at each other. Rocky looked into his eyes and started to fall in love all over again like last year. Gunther was feeling the same way. The gang got quiet when they saw how Gunther was looking at her.

Rocky noticed him staring into her eyes with mixed emotions and occasionally looking at her lips. This seemed like too much pressure to be falling in love with him all over again. She quickly got up and ran. Gunther ran after her.

Rocky and Gunther past Cece and Tinka and caused the bags to fall again. "Great, more gum!" Cece exclaimed picking up the clothes once more.

Rocky finally made it the girls' restroom. Gunther finally had to stop and catch his breath.

"Curse you girls' restrooms!" he exclaimed.

**Here is chapter 3. Reviews are appreciated so PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

Rocky rocked back and forth on the blue-tiled floor of the girls' bathroom. She was fighting with herself at that fact she's falling in love with Gunther again. _I'm not falling in love with him! _

Cece and Tinka ran into the bathroom to find Rocky having a mental breakdown. They dropped the bags next to Rocky and sat on the other side. Cece patted Rocky's backand assured her that it was okay even though she had no idea what happened.

"When I found Ty and Deuce, Ty had a fishing pole, and he turned around. I leaned back to prevent it from poking my eye, and I lost balance and fell on Gunther. When I looked in his eyes, I fell in love again," Rocky explained. Cece and Tinka awed thinking it was kind of sweet.

"It's awful!" Rocky started. She got up and went to the sink to splash water on her face. "I don't want to love him if he's an insolent jerk. I want to fall in love when he's himself. He was sweet and cool and now he's just…just... UGH! And know he's making me sound like one of those cheesy girls from those cheesy movies," Rocky said. She wiped her face and angrily threw the paper towel away. She sat back down on the floor.

"You know what? You need to let Gunther know that what he's done has really crushed you. When you read your assignment Monday in class, make sure you direct it mostly to him," Tinka explained. Rocky's eyes widened. She forgot about having to read it in front of class. If she read it then everyone will know she loves Gunther.

"Maybe I won't exactly direct it towards him. I mean if I do than everyone will know that I love him," Rocky said. Cece and Tinka and thought long and hard to encourage her but nothing came to mind. Rocky started looking through her shopping bags. She pulled out a shirt and found an unpleasant surprise that she didn't see when she bought it.

"Guys, why is there gum on my shirt when it wasn't on it in the store?" Rocky looked over at them and saw a guilty glint in their eye. They scooted away from her.

_Rocky's apartment_

Rocky flipped through the pages of her romance book while popping some grapes into her mouth once a while. Her book was a modern twist on the Cinderella story with a maid wanting to release her inner talent of writing poetry and stories. Rocky has always wished her life would be a like a Cinderella story excluding being a maid and having evil step-sisters and step-mother. _One can only wish, _Rocky thought.

Rocky sat down her book and turned on her television. She flipped through and finally found one of those shows that talk about celebrities and famous TV shows. Rocky found these kinds of shows to be counterfeit. But it was better than any other thing that was on.

"Rocky, a pay check from Shake it Up, Chicago came in the mail," Rocky's mom, Marcie Blue, said handing her the envelope. Rocky grabbed it and thanked her. Marcie finally had enough of Rocky's melancholy attitude that started about a month ago. Rocky's character was happy and colorful not depressed and dull. Marcie sat down next to her only daughter.

"Ok Rocky, what's up with you being sad? Almost every weekend you've stayed home reading romance and tragedies. This was the first time you went out in three weeks and you are even more upset than usual," Marcie asked. Rocky continued to watch TV.

"Just boy trouble," Rocky said. Rocky did want to talk about all of this but at the same time, she didn't. Marcie stared at Rocky expectantly know she was going to talk soon. Rocky felt her mother's eyes staring at her. Rocky finally broke, muted the TV, and turned to her mother.

"Fine, as you know, last year I liked this boy. Well this year, I thought he was going to be this amazing guy that would always be by my side, but he changed for some odd reason. I still don't know why. Well, for my English class, I wrote about him for my assignment. I felt better. But when I went to the mall, we both tripped and when I looked into his eyes, I started liking him again," Rocky explained. Marcie looked her daughter knowing that this was tough.

"I've never had this happen to me, but I think you should just talk to him or find some way to get him out of your mind," Marcie said. She got up and went to finish the laundry leaving Rocky in the silent room. Rocky finally came to a decision. _I guess I'm going to direct my paper to him._

_English class_

"As you know, your papers were due today and they were interesting," the English teacher began. "A few were really powerful and they used great imagery to give you a clear picture of emotion," the teacher said looking at Rocky and a few others. Rocky knew her teacher wanted Rocky to read her story.

"Rocky would you mind reading your story?" her teacher asked. Rocky looked up and nodded slightly. She walked up to the front of the room and grabbed the paper her teacher held out for her. Tinka gave an encouraging smile. Gunther sat expectantly for the rest of her paper he didn't get to read. Rocky began.

"He's gone. That's all that I can say to get the message out that he changed his character that I and others miss," Rocky began. She looked over at Gunther to find him with a confused look on his face. She knew he read her last paper so he must have been bewildered. _That's not the story I read,_ Gunther thought.

"I was happy last year when we hung out and had amazing times together. But now, he changed and blasted a hole in my heart. Now, I feel empty. Does he really think a bad-boy image makes people think he's cool? I certainly don't. I think he's way over his head," Rocky continued. Tinka looked sympathetic at the sadness in Rocky's voice. Gunther shrank into his desk feeling a little guilty. Rocky looked over at him and knew he felt uncomfortable. Rocky started looking at other people.

"We had a special connection last year, and he threw it all away. I cry at night at the thought of him forgetting about all of us. He forgot the person who was always there for him. He forgot the person who helped him when he was in trouble. And he forgot me. Anyways, the damage is done. He has gone a separate way. But I can't go my own way. He keeps leading me back to him which is something I don't want to do. I can't forget that he forgot me. I was the person who…who-," Rocky started to choke up and her voice was cracking. Tinka and Cece sat up and became concerned. Gunther did too.

Rocky whispered her last part quietly. "I was the person who was and still is in love with him," she finished. Tears streamed down her eyes and she looked down. She walked over to the teacher and handed her back the paper. She asked to be excused and the teacher gave her permission. Rocky walked fast so she could get out of the awkward room as fast as possible.

Tinka and Cece glared at Gunther. When he looked at them, he immediately felt guiltier. He put his head in his hands and felt awful.

**I'm really sorry I haven't posted for almost two weeks. I never got any time. Softball is over though and school is almost over, so I'll be able to post more often. PLZ REVIEW! Reviews are really appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up**

Rocky went to school the next day, knowing that it would be torture. Everyone would stare at her and whisper about her big freak attack; it seemed like a huge exaggeration to her. And that's exactly what happened at school.

Rocky could hear the girls gossiping about how she bawled her eyes out and how she was a desperately in love with someone who would never in a million years fall in love with her. Rocky found all this comment to be true. If Gunther actually loved Rocky, he wouldn't have changed to get attention. At least, that's what she thought was the reason he changed.

Rocky went to her locker, trying to ignore that gossiping and laughing. She wondered why she even directed it towards him. It was an embarrassment for him and her. She shouldn't just read it instead of reading it like she was at a poetry slam.

"This must be embarrassing," Trinity started with her Amanda, her sidekick, at her side. Rocky just glanced at them with disgust in her eyes. "To have Gunther hate you for embarrassing him in front of everyone must be terrible; not that I care."

"I thought it was about Ty," Amanda stated. Trinity and Rocky turned to her. Trinity rubbed her head at her sidekick.

"Ty's my brother," Rocky assured Amanda. Amanda's eyebrows arched with confusion.

"You like your brother? That's just weird," Amanda said. Trinity sighed and continued her conversation with Rocky. Amanda spaced out.

"Anyways, Gunther will probably never forgive you, so you might as well just forget about him and accept that fact that one day he'll fall for me," Trinity said. She smiled victoriously and shrugged her shoulder in a motion before leaving. She dragged a bewildered Amanda with her.

_With Gunther_

Gunther stared at Rocky while she suffered the embarrassment. Gunther knew Rocky didn't deserve any of this. He knew he did. He knew that by the way he's been acting, he doesn't deserve Rocky. But he wants her more than ever.

Gavin caught up to Gunther who was throwing books in his locker causing a mess. Gavin glimpsed at his locker and raise an eyebrow.

"You know you'll have to clean that up," he stated. He looked closer and added, "and fix that dent." Gunther didn't bother to look up and couldn't care less about his witty comments.

"Dude, you need to get out of this funk with that goody-goody," Gavin told Gunther who was still throwing things around in his locker. Gunther still ignored Gavin; this made Gavin get frustrated.

Gavin shut Gunther's locker and grabbed him by his shoulders. He turned him over to where Rocky was listening to her music player that was in her locker. "Ok, you're going to go over to her and tell her you're not interested," Gavin told him and pushed Gunther into the crowd.

"Yeah, I'll tell her; I'll tell her I'm an egotistic-," Gunther started when he was walking. He got interrupted by two dudes who were once his friend.

"Jerk?" Ty suggested. Ty and Deuce had stopped Gunther when he was about fifteen feet away from Rocky. "I was actually thinking of something worse," Deuce said.

"I just want to talk to her and make things right," Gunther said. Ty and Deuce separated and allowed him to go through. Gunther went through, but stopped him before he could go any farther. "Just don't break my little sis's heart again."

Gunther walked over to Rocky who was too distracted studying for a quiz. Gunther tapped on her shoulder and she looked up. She immediately regretted it. He said hi and waved his hand to try to not make this awkward. "Bye," Rocky simple said before turning around and leaving.

Gunther grabbed her hand and pulled her into to the nearest room which happened to be the custodial closet. He stood in front of the door to prevent her from escaping. She struggled to move him, but she wasn't strong enough to move him. She gave up.

"Just hear me out," Gunther pleaded to Rocky who was complaining about how he was making her late for her physics quiz. Rocky thought for a moment and then said, "Two minutes."

"Rocky, I'm sorry this all happened. I just had a lot going on," Gunther started. Rocky knew there was something he wasn't telling her. Gunther wasn't ready to tell her.

"I guess I got so caught up in people thinking I was cool; I forgot the people that were there for me," Gunther said. He pleaded for forgiveness from Rocky. Rocky knew she should forgive him, but there seemed a reason to why she shouldn't.

"As much as I want to forgive you, I don't think I can. I can't risk it. Until I know I can forgive you, I'm keeping my distance," Rocky told him. "Times up," Rocky said and pushed by him to leave.

It made Rocky upset as to why she couldn't forgive him, but there was no reason to. Rocky walked to her classroom upset with Gunther and that it was the first time she was ever tardy. And she would have to take the quiz during free period.

Gunther stood in the closet alone. He was shattered. He wondered why he couldn't get her to forgive him. _It's not like this is my entire fault, _thought Gunther. _Yes it is, _he argued back with himself. He banged his on the door before leaving the closet. He found himself alone in the hallway. It was dead silent other than the stomping of his feet on the concrete floor.

He got into the classroom to find everyone reading their books. The teacher looked up and frowned very unpleasantly to Gunther. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're tardy Gunther… again," the teacher said. Gunther went to his usually spot in the room while the teacher's eyes followed him until he sat down. Gavin looked up from his book and stared Gunther. Gunther turned to the page number and noticed Gavin looking at him. He looked at Gunther expectantly. Gunther gave him a thumbs up knowing that Gavin was wondering how it went with Rocky. Gavin smiled victoriously and started reading again. Gunther then turned his thumb down.

**There's chapter 5. Like it? PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up**

Rocky felt good about standing up and not giving into Gunther. Rocky seemed to as always do whatever people wanted them to do. She was a pushover. But this time she wasn't. She didn't want to give into Gunther's pleading and forgive him just to be hurt again. Rocky didn't want to go through it again. It felt good.

Rocky was in her algebra class finishing up her worksheet. People were spitting spitballs and throwing crumbled pieces of lined paper at the people they either liked of liked to annoy. The teacher was a blind bat so she didn't pay attention. One of the crumbled papers landed on Rocky's worksheet that she was about to finish. She opened it to find it was from her fiery friend.

_Heard Gunther and you talked… how'd it go ~Cece_

Rocky looked at Cece who was staring at her blank paper. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back knowing Rocky would help her later. Cece looked over at Rocky and pleaded for her to write back. Cece knew Rocky never passed notes during class because if she was caught, it'd go on her permanent record. But their teacher would never notice. Rocky sighed and wrote back.

_Yeah, it went good I guess… for me not so much for Gunther I don't think ~Rocky_

_What happened? _

_He apologized but I didn't think he was trustworthy yet. I want to know he won't hurt me again before I talk to him again _

_Good thing that you're not being a pushover…_

_Ha-ha glad I didn't_

_So if you do forgive him, do you think you guys will get together?_

Rocky pondered about this question. Would they get together? Would he even ask her to date him? Rocky hasn't really considered them getting together since last year. After he changed, Rocky has just considered him as a jerk that left them. Rocky wasn't sure.

_Probably not_

The bell rang before Cece could write back. Everyone gathered their stuff and left. Cece caught up to Rocky who was switching out books for the next class.

"What do you mean you probably won't date him?" Cece asked. Even though Cece knew Gunther wasn't himself, she knew he would change back to who he was before all this happened. Well, she hoped. But Cece hoped after Gunther changed back to his original self, him and Rocky would get together.

"I don't know," Rocky started, "Why should I?" As much as Rocky wanted to be with Gunther and act like one of those cute couples you see on the streets, she felt like it might be a waste of time. A certain trigger could set off Gunther and they might get into this situation again.

Cece had no response to this. She tried to stutter out a reason but nothing came to mind. Cece went into thought but stopped when she saw Deuce. "I'll catch up with you later," Cece said walking over to where Deuce was.

Rocky gazed into her mirror that was in her locker. She wondered why Gunther would ever want her when there were girls like Trinity. As much as Rocky hated to admit it, Trinity was actually pretty. She had dirty blonde hair that was straight. It was parted in the middle and it flowed on her face but you could still be able to see her hazel eyes. But Rocky never wanted to go into deep thought about her worst enemy.

Rocky glanced one more time into her mirror making sure her hair and make-up looked fine. Something caught her eye, though. She looked one more time to find a dude staring at her. She closed her locker and turned around. She found Gavin leaning against the lockers about twenty feet away. He was staring straight at her which she found a little creepy. There was a smirk playing on his lips and his eyes were unreadable. He winked and walked away. Rocky was bewildered at what just happened. Mostly Rocky would roll her eyes at Gavin being himself, but this was beyond weird to her. Was he flirting?

Rocky thought about Gavin while walking to her final period. Gavin was actually a little attractive to Rocky, but she didn't think he was extremely attractive like every other single girl in school. Gavin had brown hair that stuck up out of his face instead of falling down over his forehead. He had brown eyes that almost looked black. He was pretty tall and thin, but you could see he has muscles.

Rocky found it to be silly to think Gavin would ever flirt with her. They've always seemed to have a rivalry ever since last year when she got here. He started to call her dork and goody-goody. She didn't care though. She never liked Gavin as well. He was into himself and always put himself first. There was no reason for them to like each other. They were complete opposites.

Rocky decided to shake it off about what happened. Rocky started to think he was probably staring at another girl. It seemed like he was looking directly at her, but it might have been mistaken. Rocky hoped that he was looking at someone else.

_Shake it Up, Chicago_

"Left, right, left… no Gunther your left," a lead dancer complained. Gunther's mind was somewhere else today. He has been messing up on every step and they were simple. Usually, Gunther could do this in his sleep but today…

Gunther took a break from dancing or should he say "making a fool out of himself." Gunther grabbed a cold bottle of water and sipped a little at a time. He dripped some of his water onto a rag and dabbed it on his forehead.

"Are you having a hard day?" Trinity came up behind him. She had a little pouty face. Gunther just laid his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. Trinity put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. Gunther found this a little creepy.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked with the same pouty face from before. Gunther didn't answer. He knew his reason, but he didn't want to tell her. It was about Rocky. Their conversation earlier made Gunther upset with himself at what he has done.

"I'm just going to go home," Gunther finally said. He brushed off her boney hands and got up.

"Ok," Trinity said. She stood on her tip-toes and messed up his hair. Gunther looked in the mirror at his now messed up hair. He shivered at how Trinity got so close to him.

"You messed up my hair," Gunther complained quietly.

**Chapter 6 is done. PLZ REVIEW! I appreciate when you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

Rocky found it to be a habit to see Gavin staring at her when she was at her locker or in her science class where he happened to sit beside her. Rocky never thought of Gavin being this "flirty" to her. Rocky didn't know why but she kind of liked it. Her eye-rolling and confused looks turned into shy smiles and small waves.

Tinka and Deuce started to notice this in science class as well. They were assigned partners and they were seated right behind them. They both didn't like this. They've known Gavin longer than Rocky has and they both knew he was a player. They also knew he had the biggest ego in Chicago.

The teacher began lecturing about the nervous system which no one was listening to; not even Rocky was paying attention. It was a lesson the teacher has gone over multiple times. Rocky caught Gavin catching glances at her which caused a slight blush to rise.

Deuce was reading some posters the teacher put up in the classroom when something caught his eye. He saw Gavin flirting silently with Rocky while the teacher was turned to the board. Deuce nudged Tinka. Tinka looked and her mouth gaped open. She knew she had to do something.

Tinka finally had an idea pop in her head. She looked over at Deuce and gave a look of sympathy. Tinka mouthed to Deuce for him to forgive her. Before he could process what she mouthed, Tinka pushed him out of his stool where he fell onto the concrete floor. His stool fell over as well barely missing him. The bang of the stool hitting the floor and Deuce's girly yelp caused everyone to jump.

"Martinez, how many times do I have to tell you to not lean back and forth on your stool?" the teacher asked. Deuce stood up and had a hold of his arm he landed on. He laughed awkwardly while everyone stared at him.

"Mr. Blake, Deuce is really hurt and I should take him to the school infirmary," Tinka started explaining dragging Deuce. She then grabbed Rocky's forearm and pulled her out of her seat. "Rocky needs to come along too," Tinka dragged them both out of the classroom before Mr. Blake could reply.

Tinka dragged both of them into the custodial closet; the same one Gunther and Rocky talked in. Rocky was bewildered as to why she was pushed into the closet while they followed behind.

"I thought we were taking Deuce the school infirmary," Rocky said looking at Deuce who was still clutching onto his arm. Rocky couldn't help but think about her and Gunther's conversation from a few days before.

"I pushed him so we could get out of class and talk to you," Tinka explained. She looked over at Deuce and noticed he still had a hold of his arm. "You can cut the act now, Deuce."

"I would if someone would have told me they would push me to the ground," Deuce sassed. Tinka rolled her eyes. Rocky then started to complain on how they'd get in trouble. Tinka then interrupted her.

"We don't want you getting involved with Gavin," Tinka said. Rocky scoffed. "He's a heart-breaker and we don't want you to get broken again," Deuce told her while grimacing from the pain. Rocky scoffed again.

"I can take care of myself you know. I think Gavin might actually help me get over Gunther. I think I might take a risk," Rocky assured them. They both glanced at each other in disbelief at what she said. "Sorry I blew at you," Rocky added returning to her regular self. She gave them a small, shy smile and left to return to class. _We tried to warn her, _they both thought.

Deuce left and went the opposite direction of the classroom to go to the nurse. Tinka stood still in the closet. She couldn't stand to see Rocky hurt yet again. There was only one thing Tinka really knew what to do.

Tinka went up to Gunther who was leaning against his locker talking tosome dudes Tinka never really bothered to learn the names of. She pushed herself through the crowd where she was in the middle of the crowed, face-to-face with Gunther.

"We need to talk," Tinka told him. Gunther glanced at the people who he was talking to before she came. Some of them raised their eyebrows and waited expectantly at him.

"Uh… maybe later I'm a little busy," Gunther told her. Her mouth gaped open a little but she closed her. She turned around and threatened them in a different language with her thick accent. She then shooed them away which they did. She turned around.

"First of all, you've never been too busy to talk to me," Tinka started holding up one finger then held up another, "and second, your so called "best friend" is stealing Rocky." Gunther's eyebrow's arched up and his eyes went a little wide. Gunther sighed knowing that Rocky would never forgive him and turned around.

"Like I should care," Gunther mumbled which Tinka could hear. Tinka scowled at how Gunther was acting. She had enough of his attitude so she blew.

"Ok I've had enough! I hate how you act like you don't care about us anymore because I know you do! You used to be hopelessly in love with Rocky and now you act like she's nobody! I hate how you've forgotten all about us and it makes me sick!" Tinka exclaimed catching the attention of the students in the hallway. Tinka then calmed down and whispered, "We used to not only be siblings but best friends."

Tinka walked away from Gunther who stood there shocked at her sudden outburst. He just broke not only Rocky's heart, but Tinka's too.

Gavin sat outside of the school listening to music. He was just loitering on the school ground waiting for his dad to pick him up since he was grounded from driving. Gunther came out and found Gavin sitting on a table. Gunther was going to confront him.

"Hey dude," Gunther said sitting beside him. Gavin nodded and turned off his music and put his MP3 player into his pocket.

"I heard you've been flirting with Rocky," Gunther said. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of them being together. Gavin chuckled.

"Yeah, my plan is going great," Gavin said still chuckling. Gunther's eyes widen and his mouth gaped.

"What plan?" he asked.

"I'm getting back at her for what happened last year."

"Excuse me?"

**There is chapter 7. PLZ REVIEW! I really appreciate the reviews you give me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up**

"Rocky ruined my streak and she's going to pay for that," Gavin told Gunther. Gunther looked away and pressed his lips together in anger. He squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head in his hands. He finally sat up and put on his best fake smile.

"Could explain a little more?" Gunther asked as polite as he could. Gavin looked around to find no one within a mile.

"Last year, I asked her out because she seemed pretty cute. When, I did she said no," Gavin stopped. Gunther stared at him waiting for him to finish. Gavin just stared at him with a blank expression.

"And?"

"She ruined my streak of girls saying yes so I'm going to find out a secret about her and embarrass her," Gavin finished. _Did he and Trinity talk about this or something? _Gunther thought. They both seemed to be out to get Rocky by mortifying her.

"Isn't this a little overboard, twenty other girls have said yes to you. She just so happened to not want to date you," Gunther said. He stood up from his current seat. He nodded and walked away. He looked back to see Gavin playing around with his music like that conversation never happened.

When Gavin was out of sight, Gunther sprinted. He flew by random people on the sidewalk and accidently knocked a few innocent bystanders to the ground. He finally found himself at the apartment building Rocky lived in. He waited for the elevator which to forever to come to Gunther. He rushed inside and repeatedly pressed Rocky's floor level.

Gunther finally made it to Rocky's door. He slammed his fist on the wooden door. He heard a faint yell from Rocky saying she had it (by it she meant the door). She opened it. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail and she had on no make-up on. She was wearing pajamas which consisted of a white T-shirt with a cheesy phrase on it and pink knee-knockers. She had a bowl in it with a little milk which Gunther figured she probably just got done eating cereal. Gunther thought she looked beautiful. From her apparel, she ducked her head down to prevent him from seeing her face.

"What are you doing here, Gunther?" Rocky asked, avoiding eye contact with him. She stepped aside allowing him to enter her apartment. Gunther entered.

"I need to tell you something," Gunther said softly. She looked around to see if anyone was in here. She knew Ty was somewhere. She found him sleeping in his room. She motioned for him to go into the kitchen with her so she could clean her bowl and not disturb Ty.

"Go on," Rocky demanded. She walked to the sink and turned on the water to rinse the bowl. She started to rub soap on the dishes that were in the sink.

"Don't start dating Gavin," Gunther said flatly. Rocky didn't reply or turn around. Rocky herself didn't know why she was getting involved with Gavin, but what did she know at this point.

"He's just trying to get back at you for saying no to him last year," Gunther said, leaning against the counter adjacent to the sink. Rocky thought for a second. She seriously didn't remember him asking her out last year. All she did remember was some dude ask her out while she was writing in her notebook. That must have been him.

"I think I can handle myself; trust me at any sign that he's the jerk I used to think he was, I won't even look at him anymore," Rocky said. She bent down to put some dishes in the dishwasher to make sure they were clean. Rocky's mom made them do that when they clean dishes.

Rocky stood up and kicked the door closed. She pressed some buttons and the dishwasher started. She turned around to find Gunther closer to her then where he was. He put one arm on each side of her where she was trapped.

"I don't want him hurting you like this; trust me he's going to embarrass you," Gunther said quietly. Rocky looked down to the ground to avert her eyes from his. Gunther stared at her while she awkwardly shuffled her shoes.

Gunther took his hand and tilted her head up where she was forced to look at him. He then did something that surprised Rocky and himself. He closed the gap between them two. But Gunther didn't regret it. He could feel her kiss back which he took as a good sign. Rocky closed her eyes for second while his lips touched hers. Then her eyes shot open. She was kissing Gunther who broke her heart when he changed. She realized this and gently pushed him away.

"I think you should go," Rocky said and pushed by him. Gunther followed her into the living room. Before she got to her room, Gunther told her to wait.

"Are you really going to fall for Gavin, an airhead that will just break your heart and not regret it, or the guy that does love you and will never stop regretting if he hurt you even just a little?" Gunther asked. Rocky kept her back from him. She had some tears flowing and she didn't want him to see.

"You did hurt me, Gunther."

"And who said I didn't regret it," Gunther said. Rocky didn't reply. She stood there trying as hard as she could to not sob. Gunther stared at her for a moment then headed for the door. He twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Think about it," Gunther demanded and left. Rocky broke down onto the floor and let her tears flow. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Ty hovering above her. He sunk down to sit beside her. He rubbed her back in a comforting way. She put her head on his chest and cried into his shirt. He didn't seem to mind.

"Some boys are stupid," Ty said. Rocky sat up and finally stopped. Ty stood up and looked down at his shirt.

"You're cleaning my shirt," Ty said. He left for his room while she stayed on the ground. He came back wearing a different shirt and threw his shirt at her. _Same old Ty, _Rocky thought.

**That's chapter 8. Tell me what you think of this story so far. PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

Rocky hung her head over the edge of the bed letting blood rush to it. She stared at her door that was upside down and deeply thought about the situations she has gotten into. Things have never been this complicated for her, so she has no idea on what to do about them.

Rocky touched her soft lips from where Gunther kissed her earlier. Rocky thought she has been treating Gunther wrong by not even giving him a chance to explain things, yet she does have a pretty good reason to do so. Gunther did turn insolent and started ignoring her although she barely tried talking to him. But Gunther has tried straightening things out for her and even told her that he regretted hurting her.

_I wonder if those things about Gavin are true, _Rocky thought to herself. Gavin has always been the biggest jock in school. She never showed interest in him so why did she start now. Tinka and Deuce also tried warning her about Gavin. _I should've listened to them; I've known all of them longer and they are my true friends, _Rocky told herself. Gavin was truly a jerk and she should've seen that coming.

"What a bonehead I am!" Rocky whispered/yelled. She slapped her forehead at her mistakes.

Rocky heard gentle taps on her window. She raised her head and saw Cece sitting on the windowsill. Rocky sat up and walked to her window to allow her red-head friend to enter.

"Do not, I repeat, do not get involved with Gavin," Cece said when Rocky opened her window. Cece slid in and walked to Rocky's bed.

"I'm not," Rocky flatly stated sitting beside Cece on the bed.

"I know Gavin is- wait what?"

"I realized I should have listened to my true friends and not even consider liking Gavin; I'm sorry," Rocky explained.

Rocky heard something hard hit the ground near her desk. It was one of her hardcover books that fell from the desk it was currently on. The desk was a mess. Over thirty books were scattered on the desk which used to have her laptop. Rocky got up to put the book back on the desk.

"That was easy! Deuce owes me five bucks," Cece explained standing up with her hands on her hips with a look of pride on her face.

Cece stared at the broken shelf that was next to the desk covered in books. She remembered what happened last year. Cece scared her when she was dancing and she lose grip of the controller. She silently chuckled at the memory.

"You still need to pay for getting this repaired," Rocky stated being serious about the accident but still having a smile on her face. Cece opened her arms and her mouth opened to make a perfect "o".

"I gave you one hundred dollars when I smashed your window," Cece retorted.

That was also another memory from last year. Rocky was ignoring them and they (Cece and Deuce) couldn't get her attention. She then smashed Rocky's window just to get in.

"That barely covered the expenses for our broken window," Rocky said actually telling a little lie. She had to chip in to pay, but she didn't want to tell Cece that.

_The Next Day_

Rocky opened her locker and saw Gavin in her mirror technically right behind her. He was talking to some people, but his eyes soon wondered to where Rocky was. Rocky sighed heavily at him while he walked closer.

"Hey you," Gavin flirtatiously said. Rocky slammed her locker shut and gave him her best fake smile which didn't seem to convince him. His smile soon turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe it's not the best idea for us to be around each other this much," Rocky said. He arched his eyebrows in confusion.

Rocky didn't know if he trying to mortify her was true, but she did know it was best that they didn't talk to each other anymore. It was starting to cause another problem for her and her friends; they really didn't need another problem.

"I'm sorry," Rocky added. She started to walk away, but he firmly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No it's going to ruin- I mean don't do this it'll ruin us," Gavin started out as fuming but soon made his voice seem sweet. Rocky could tell it was a cover. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked away.

Gavin stared at her while she walked away to class. He smirked knowing he wasn't defeated just yet. "I guess it's time for plan B."

_Shake It Up, Chicago_

Rehearsals finally ended for the dancers. Some were worn out while others still had lots of energy. Rocky chugged down her water while waiting for Cece to finish getting her things. Rocky noticed Gunther glancing at her but pretended she didn't notice. Cece did though.

"Why don't you talk to him and figure out some things," Cece suggested. She could tell Rocky was trying to ignore him which was pretty obvious.

Rocky stopped drinking her water and put the cap back on the bottle. She didn't reply because she deeply thought about the idea. _It's not that bad of an idea, _Rocky thought. She was still confused as to why Gunther changed and all this junk. Rocky just shrugged her shoulders, not replying.

"Come on, he really wants to make things right and you really want to know why he changed," Cece pleaded. Rocky glanced over at Gunther and caught his eye. They gazed at each other, but Rocky turned back to Cece.

"Fine," Rocky softly said.

Rocky turned to Gunther who was packing his bag. She walked towards him and dragged him to the nearest vacant room. Gunther was surprised as to why he was dragged there, but he didn't complain. Rocky stared at the floor but then looked up to meet his gaze.

"I want to know some answers," Rocky demanded. Gunther knew exactly what she was talking about. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her, but he knew he was ready to make things right between them.

"It's pretty complicated, Rocky," Gunther whispered. Rocky dropped her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure it's not, please," Rocky pleaded. She looked like a cute little puppy that was lost to Gunther. He didn't want to do this to her anymore.

"Because…"

**Chapter 9 is done. Like it? Hate it? PLZ REVIEW and tell me. Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

Rocky crossed her arms and waited for some kind of reply from the boy in front. Rocky was starting to predict that he was making some kind of alibi up. But the look on his face made her think otherwise. His look was covered in fear and frustration. It was something that Rocky never saw before.

Gunther let out a sigh and slid down the tan wall of the room to sit on the carpeted floor. There was basically nothing in the room-only two boxes with decorations from some previous dance numbers and a mirror hanging on the wall. It was extremely quiet because you couldn't hear any sound from the other side of the walls. Rocky slid down beside him.

"I was sick of it," Gunther quietly said. Rocky raised one eyebrow in confusion. Gunther brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on top.

"I was bullied. I never told anyone about it. They would make fun of me from my accent and neon colored clothes, so it made me feel like a loser. And I never saw them making fun of Tinka, so it made me feel like a better target. This was my only option. It made me feel important when everyone wanted to be my friend and I guess that got to my head," Gunther explained.

He avoided eye contact from her and stared at the boxes. Rocky stared at the back of his head and then averted her eyes to the floor. She fiddled with her fingers from the awkwardness of the room. His story brought back tons of memories from her past. _If he can admit that, than I can to, _thought Rocky.

"I've gone through the experience tons of times myself, Gunther," Rocky blurted out. Gunther immediately turned his head to Rocky.

Gunther never expected that Rocky has gone through this experience tons of times. He could expect maybe once or twice because who hasn't? But why has this happened to her so many times?

"Smartest, quietest, and most coward kid in class makes you a good target, doesn't it?" Rocky quietly added. She laughed inwardly filling the silence after what she just said. It was a small laugh which Gunther knew was filled with sadness.

Another silent moment passed by between the two teens. This seemed to be one of the most personal moments of both of their lives. Gunther soon felt guilty. This was only half of what caused him change and he wasn't telling Rocky the other part. And it was about her.

"It's not the only part though," Gunther softly said. She turned her head to him. "The other part is about you."

Millions of questions ran through Rocky's head. _Is this all my fault? Is it because I'm not as cool as other girls? Does he not even like me a little? _She stood up to get away from him. She stood on the other side of the room not wanting him to see her looking puffy. Rocky was successfully holding in her tears, which was a good accomplishment.

"I heard some girls saying that you were a dork for hanging out with people like me, so I figured it was best I changed and barely speak to you than let you go through what I did," Gunther started, "I guess I'm a little late."

Rocky turned around and stared at Gunther who was now standing up. It shocked her how he did this for her too. But she was still mad that he changed without talking to her. She stepped closer to him.

"Gunther, if you talked to us about this none of this would have happened. I talked to my parents and they helped me through it. We would've helped. Even though they were talking about me, I don't care. You're one of the only true friends I have ever had, so it hurt me when you stopped talking to me," Rocky said.

Gunther looked into her eyes and could tell she felt hurt and abandoned. Gunther never wanted these emotions to surface for her. Gunther felt guilty about this.

"I know and I'm sorry," Gunther apologized. Rocky slightly smiled. But she still had one more questions.

"So are you going to change back or-," Rocky trailed off.

Gunther hung his head and shuffled his feet. He scratched the back of his head and stuttered nervously. Rocky's slight smile fell. She stepped back towards the door.

"You're going to keep this act, aren't you?" Rocky raised her voice. Gunther began to stutter some more with how upset she was getting.

Even though they've been talking about this, Gunther wasn't convinced he should change back. The cycle would start again if he did change back. He never intended to hurt Rocky this much, but he knew she might get hurt by more people if she hung out with him.

"I can't believe you! You want to keep being a jerk that's all popular just because of a few people! You should ignore them and just care about your friends!" Rocky yelled, twisting the knob of the door. She wasn't just thinking about herself, she was thinking about Tinka and all of them.

"But Rocky I-," Gunther started.

"Just forget it, Gunther!" Rocky interrupted. She opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving Gunther alone.

Gunther walked to the mirror. He looked at himself. He was wearing a plain red tee and a thin leather jacket. He had dark pants and had chains hanging from the pockets. He took off his jacket and took out the chains. He threw them on the floor and looked at himself. Even though he had dark clothing on, he still looked more like his original self. _That's the person I should be, _Gunther thought. He picked the jacket and chains back up and put them back where they were. _But I need to think about what's best for Rocky, _he argued with himself. _But am I really doing what's best?_

_With Rocky_

Rocky stomped away from the room where Gunther still was. She grabbed her bag and started to head for the door until she heard someone.

"Looks like you're a little upset," a voice that was really annoying to Rocky said. She turned around on her heels and faced Trinity.

"What do you want, Trinity?" Rocky asked already frustrated enough. Trinity smiled but it wasn't her usual fake, sarcastic, and/or evil smile. It was a sympathetic smile.

"I know you are a little stressed right now, so I want to help you."

"Really?" Rocky asked raising one eyebrow. Trinity nodded and dragged her outside where she started leading Rocky to her own apartment. When Trinity knew Rocky wasn't looking, she whipped out her phone and texted someone.

_Plan B is a go ~Trinity_

**What did you think? PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

If curiosity could kill, Rocky would have been dead the minute Trinity smiled sympathetically. Something about Trinity wanting to help seemed not right. Correction, it _wasn't _right. Trinity has seemed to hate Rocky for who knows what reason. And now something caused her for a change in personality. Something was off…

Trinity barged into Rocky's apartment dragging her roughly. Ty jumped at the sound of the door hitting the wall, probably making a dent. Trinity walked in and caught eye contact with Ty who was sitting on the couch. Bewildered, Ty didn't hesitate to leave the room.

"Not to be rude but why are you being nice to me? You've had it out for me since like the first day of last year," Rocky asked, glaring at her enemy. Trinity just giggled.

This act was actually killing Trinity on the inside. She felt like puking acting like she actually cared about Rocky's feelings. She was doing this for Gavin. Well, she was actually doing it for fifty bucks that was going to help her get new make-up. But she considered herself a superb actress when it came to this kind of stuff.

"I just figured you needed help, but I'll leave if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Trinity said, walking towards the door. Rocky shrugged and plopped down on the couch. Before Trinity reached the door she turned around and asked, "Can I use your restroom?"

"Uh… sure first door on the right," Rocky explained turning on the TV regardless of Trinity.

Trinity skipped towards the hall, but she didn't head to the restroom. She roamed around until she found Rocky's room. Rocky's room seemed so neat yet so messy to Trinity. All the books and clothes were together but in messy piles.

Trinity figured that what she was looking for was in the humongous pile of books that ate Rocky's desk. Trinity threw books all around like it was her job. _Pride and Prejudice…no! Gone with the Wind…no! Hunger Games…NO! Where is it? _

"Rocky that mouse is back!" a girly shrill from Ty yelled. Trinity stopped and arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Man up and get rid of it yourself!" Rocky yelled from the living room. Trinity shook her head at the siblings and continued scouring her room.

Footstep patters filled the hallway. Trinity's head shot up, knowing Rocky was about to catch her. She looked around and her eyes landed on the door. She ran to it and stood behind it until Rocky was in her brother's room. Trinity's planned went backwards when she heard a gasp. The door swung and hit Trinity's face. She tried her hardest not to groan in pain.

"What t-the… b-but… grrr Trinity!" Rocky screamed at the sight of her bedroom. You couldn't even see the floor. Rocky ran to her bed and reached into one of her pillowcases. Trinity heard a sigh of relief. "Good thing she didn't get this," Rocky said and put the item back into the pillowcase.

"Rocky, hurry!" Ty whined like a little girl. Rocky groaned at her supposed to be "big brother." "Ugh, man up I'm coming!"

Trinity ran to Rocky's bed holding her nose when she left. Rocky really got her nose. She reached into the pillowcase and pulled out something interesting. A leather book with _Diary _engraved on it.

"I'll show myself out," Trinity yelled pinching her nose. Her voice was squeakier than she expected. There was no answer. Trinity left anyways.

_The next day_

"Gavin," Trinity squeaked out. Gavin turned around while drinking a bottle of water. At the look of Trinity, Gavin did a spit-take. Gavin burst out laughing at Trinity. Her nose was bandaged and tip of it was as red as a Christmas light. Trinity crossed her arms and glared at him.

"If you don't stop laughing, I'm not giving you this," Trinity said pulling out Rocky's diary. She waved it in front of his face and he immediately shut up.

"Gimme," Gavin reached out for it, but Trinity pulled away before he could get it in his grasp. Trinity shook her head and slyly grinned. Gavin dropped his shoulders and glared at her. He was still trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I want an extra ten bucks," Trinity said. Gavin mouth gaped. "We agreed on fifty!"

"That was before I ended up with a balloon as a nose!" Trinity retorted.

Gavin reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He mocked her under his breathe while he pulled out sixty dollars. "Here you go, Rudolph," Gavin joked smirking at her. She smirked back and snatched the money while throwing the book at him. _I can have some fun with this,_ Gavin thought. He smiled and threw the book in his locker for safe keeping. He walked away thinking he was succeeding, but he didn't know was that someone saw this confrontation. And this someone sold Gavin tickets to a basketball game last week.

_That night_

Rocky almost got half her room cleaned up from the Trinity attack. Somehow Rocky thought there was something more to Trinity's plan on coming here than this because thrashing her room with books seemed like an amateur job for Trinity.

"Whoa, what happened to your room? Did something explode?" Cece asked in disbelief at the mess. Rocky sighed and fell onto her bed. She looked haggard. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Trinity," Rocky mumbled into her pillow. Cece made her way through the maze on the floor and finally made it to her best friend.

"She didn't get your diary, did she?" Cece asked. Rocky reached into her pillowcase.

"Nope, it's right-,"Rocky stopped when she couldn't feel anything. Her eyes snapped open and she started to pant. She pulled out the pillow and ran her hand around the pillowcase, vigorously. She threw the pillow and pillowcase towards Cece where it hit her in the face. Rocky did the same with the other pillow.

"Could you throw that in a different direction?" Cece asked. Rocky ignored her.

She pulled up her comforter and threw it off the bed where it yet again hit Cece. Rocky sighed in defeat and fell face first into the bed. _My life here is completely ruined, _Rocky thought.

**This was an ok chapter for me. But what did you think? PLZ REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Di****sclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

**I want to thank everyone for all reviews you've given me. I really appreciate them! **

Rocky grunted into her pillow while punching it from time to time. It frustrated her how in her story; the antagonist was going to win. It only would happen to her. Rocky lost her energy and fell face first back into the pillow and staying there.

"Come on Rocky, we'll get it back somehow and it can't have much bad secrets in it," Cece said, attempting to comfort Rocky.

Cece sat beside Rocky accidently sitting on a thesaurus. She threw it on the floor, regardless of making more of a mess on the floor. She crossed her legs on the bed. Rocky sat up and sighed.

"I've written everything in it: my dreams, fears, most clumsiest accidents, everything," Rocky said. She treated that book like a best friend; excluding going to movies and texting. The book held mortifying secrets that would probably ruin her life here. Rocky lied back down and covered her face with pillows, accidently getting make-up on them.

_The Next Day_

Deuce scoured the main hallways until his eyes landed on the foreign "bad-boy." He pushed by people (even knocking down a few) until he reached Gunther. Gunther arched his eyebrows at Deuce's presence.

Deuce and Gunther weren't exactly close friends. So ever since Gunther changed, they technically didn't talk at all. It was strange to Gunther to see Deuce wanting to talk to him even though they've ignored each other for the past two months.

"I found out something you might be interested in," Deuce said. He turned his head both directions to make sure someone wasn't watching. Gunther's eyes followed to see what he was looking at.

"What do you want for it? Money?" Gunther asked. Deuce turned his attention back to Gunther.

"I was just going to tell- wait, no I want five bucks," Deuce caught himself. _Why not get a little cash from him? _Deuce thought. Gunther reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He got five one dollar bills to give to Deuce.

"Gavin has Rocky's diary," Deuce whispered. Gunther dropped his wallet and froze.

"You made me pay for that information!" Gunther whispered/yelled. He picked up his wallet. "Technically I wasn't going to make you pay, but you paid anyway," Deuce tried to defend his self.

"Then give me my money back," Gunther said. He reached for the money, but Deuce put it in his pocket before he could get it. Gunther sighed and put his wallet back in his pocket.

Gunther and Deuce noticed the hall fell dead silent. It was too silent. They turned around to see Gavin in the middle of the hall. Everyone gathered around and formed a circle where Gavin stood in the middle.

"Today after school, I want everyone to come to the abandoned store down the street. I want to share something super interesting with all of you," Gavin announced. Everyone scurried their different directions when he finished.

Gunther found Rocky and Cece standing in the middle. Rocky's palm covered her face while Cece was patting her back. Rocky turned around and walked away leaving Cece alone. Cece spotted the guys and stomped over to them.

"Do you know what you're little friend is going to do?" Cece yelled at Gunther who was taken back at her outburst. He opened his mouth to reply, but Cece continued without letting him get a chance to talk.

"He's going to read straight out of Rocky's diary and embarrass her so he can get back at for ruining his dumb streak that's basically too stupid to be worried about," Cece whispered harshly.

It was true. Gavin worrying about his streak is just plain useless and stupid. "I know he has the book," Gunther said. Cece slapped Gunther extremely hard on his upper arm. He winced in pain.

"So you're involved in Gavin's scheme to hurt Rocky. I didn't expect you to be this bad of a person," Cece said slightly louder.

Deuce held Cece back before she could hit Gunther again. "Cece, he didn't even know Gavin had the book until I told him a few minutes ago. I saw him and Trinity exchanging it," Deuce explained.

Gunther rubbed his arm and groaned. "Take a chill pill, gosh!" he demanded. Cece scowled.

"Anyways, I think I have a plan to get back," Gunther told them.

_After school_

Rocky was dragged by her will by Trinity to go to the abandoned store. Trinity was stronger than people gave her credit for. Trinity basically kidnapped Rocky from school before Rocky could make it out the doors. Rocky didn't intend on going. She knew they were going to read her diary to the whole student body.

"Let go of me, Trinity!" Rocky yelled almost at the top of her lungs. Trinity didn't loosen her grip; she just made it tighter. Rocky struggled to pull her arm out of her grasp, but she couldn't.

They finally made it to the store and it was crowded. Trinity pushed through people, still grasping onto Rocky's arm. For what seemed like an hour, they finally made it to the back. When they stopped, Rocky felt lost which is just what Trinity wanted.

"I know you trashed my room and stole diary," Rocky glared at her and crossed her arms. Trinity acted like she was offended.

"How dare you accuse me of two things that I totally did, even though I didn't intend on trashing your room. It's like a bonus," Trinity said forgetting about being offended and looking proud. Rocky rolled her eyes and attempted to leave, to no avail.

People started to shush other people. Rocky's stomach did flips, making her lunch seem to go the wrong direction it was supposed to go. Gavin stepped up on a stair that leads to the back of the store. He held up a familiar leather book.

"Much of you know Rocky Blue, the semi-quiet girl who came here last year. You all think she's this sweet, innocent girl that has no secrets to hide and that she can't be anything but nice. Consider you guys corrected because I have a book, her secret diary," Gavin said holding up her book in the air for everyone to see.

Rocky couldn't take even another second of this humiliation. She didn't want to stay and find out what he was going to read. She escaped from Trinity and pushed her way through the crowd. The world seemed to spin, but she ignored it. She could hear talking but it only seemed like muffled noises.

Rocky finally made it out and ran. She couldn't take that she was going to be embarrassed at yet another school. The spinning soon took over her body. She got a massive headache and couldn't think. She then hit something and fell hard on the ground.

**I kind of have writer's block. It took me a while to "word" this chapter good enough but I guess I did it. Well anyways, PLZ REVIEW! And again thx so much for all the other reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

Rocky open her eyes but all she saw was darkness. She squinted and rubbed her eyes. Her vision was now blurry. Rocky continued this until her vision was almost perfect. But the light from above made her close her eyes again. _Am I in Heaven? _Rocky thought.

Something wet on her forehead brought her back to reality. Something squishy was dabbing water on her and she assumed it was a sponge. But the question was who was doing this?

Rocky adjusted to the light and finally got a clear view of the room. The apartment looked familiar. The walls were pale yellow, foreign knick-knacks were on the shelves, and a unique chandelier was hanging from the wall. Rocky knew where she was and she immediately wanted to get out.

Rocky shot up but hit something on the way up. Someone groaned. Rocky sat up to see Gunther holding his forehead. "I see you're finally up?" Rocky tried recapping what happened. She only remembered being dizzy then just passing out.

Rocky concentrated extremely hard then finally remembered. Gavin having her diary. Trinity holding her hostage to stay. Running while the world was spinning. Everything.

"Found you passed out on the sidewalk. It took me a while to convince the cops and bystanders that I would take care of you, but I finally convinced them," Gunther explained. But Rocky wasn't listening. She was too focused on what everyone thought of her now. She wondered what Gavin had read, what had everyone done after, and what did Gunther think of her secrets? Rocky stared blankly at her lap. She didn't want to cry. _This situation shouldn't need tears, _Rocky told herself, but it was hard to not let tears slip.

Gunther noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. Rocky glanced at him. "Is your head ok?" Gunther asked sincerely. Rocky just nodded, paying no attention to the throbbing of her head.

Gunther pulled something from his jacket, somewhat similar like Deuce to Rocky. Gunther held up the object and waved it in front of her. She looked up to find her diary in his hands. She snatched it, hugged it to her chest, and sighed. _At least I have this back, _Rocky thought.

Rocky looked up to see what his expression was. It was blank. Rocky felt that Gunther found none of her secrets to be hilarious, but she wasn't there so she didn't know. Gunther noticed what her expression was. Mad, sad, and mortified.

"You have nothing to be humiliated about ya know," Gunther said warily. Rocky hugged to book tighter. Rocky felt as though Gunther was just saying this to make her feel better, to no avail.

"What did he read? What embarrassing things did he tell the entire school?" Rocky questioned. Rocky glanced at Gunther whose head was ducked down to hide his smile. Rocky scowled and brushed off Gunther's hand from her shoulder. She turned around to not look him in the eye. Gunther knew what she was thinking, but his smile never faded.

"He read nothing," Gunther flatly said. Rocky immediately twisted her head to see Gunther looking like he was the most successful person in the world. "We snatched it before he could read a single word."

Rocky began to stutter still bewildered yet ecstatic that no one knew what lied in her diary. The words rang in her head. _We snatched it before he could read a single word. _"We" meaning him and others got it before Gavin saw anything. Rocky flung her arms around Gunther and thanked him, repeatedly. "How?" she simply asked.

"Well, I had a plan. Ty, Tinka, Cece, Deuce and I were like in this line thing. Deuce snuck behind Gavin and snatched it before anything happened. He threw it to Cece who threw it to Tinka who threw it to Ty who threw it to me. I ran away and hid behind the garbage cans in the ally. There was no way he would find me since he had to push through the crowd to catch up. He passed me but didn't see me. The plan was simple and kind of idiotic but hey, it worked," Gunther explained.

Rocky agreed. The plan was simple, idiotic, amateur, and prone to failure, but it did work. And it was a plan Rocky was grateful for. "Thank you," Rocky started facing towards Gunther, "I guess all of you didn't change after all." Gunther sadly smiled and looked down.

"I probably need to go," Rocky said standing up. Gunther stood up with her. Rocky thanked him again and hugged him. It was long, but it felt too short for both. Rocky went to the door. "Hey," Gunther said causing Rocky to turn, "sorry for the sucky things about me changing caused between us." Rocky simply nodded and left.

Gunther was left alone in his apartment. It was silent. Gunther walked around until he stopped in the kitchen. He took off his gray toboggan, leather jacket, and chains that hung from his pockets. He set them on the counter. He headed for his room to go to bed but stopped in the middle of the pass-through that led back to the living room. He stared at the contents he laid on the counter. The objects were starting to disgust him. He stomped over to them and stuffed them into the trashcan near him. _I'm not doing this anymore. _

_ The next day_

"So you're sure that you're officially over my brother?" Tinka asked Rocky. They were at their lockers at school. Hearing Rocky say this actually made Tinka's and Cece's hearts drop in the pit of their stomachs. And hearing Tinka say this again made Rocky's heart do the same. "I, uh, guess so," Rocky replied slamming her locker shut.

Cece and Tinka knew this was hard to talk about for Rocky. They didn't process anymore into the conversation. Rocky was grateful.

All three of them leaned against the lockers, not saying a word to each other. They watched everyone pass by until two specific people caught their eyes. Gavin and Trinity. They were talking at Gavin's locker. They would occasionally glance Rocky's way, but they would immediately turn away. They glared one more time before walking away.

"Looks like they're a little angry about their failure," Cece said breaking their silence. Tinka and Rocky both nodded in agreement. Even though Rocky got her diary back, she knew a new scheme would hatch in their brains somehow. "They'll try to get me back again. I don't know when though," Rocky sighed.

Rocky turned towards Tinka and Cece who were staring at something behind her. They started smiling like idiots which was creepy to Rocky. "Why are you guys smiling like your lives are depending on it?" Rocky asked. They didn't reply. They just pointed.

Rocky turned around and let her mouth drop to the floor. It was a certain blonde boy walking down the hall in the brightest colors. That boy was Gunther. Bystanders were pointing and staring in disbelief at the sight in front of them.

"Got some new threads, what do think?" Gunther asked with his thick accent that Rocky hasn't heard in forever. Rocky put her hand over her mouth and laughed. "I forgot how annoying that accent was."

Gunther knew Rocky was in complete shock at him. And Rocky was. It's surprising to see him in dark clothing one day and seeing him in flashy colors the next. "I've realized that instead of helping you by leaving you alone, I hurt you by leaving so I'm extremely sorry," Gunther said sincerely.

That's when Rocky kissed him. Gunther cupped her face bringing her closer. They broke when they heard a wolf whistle. It was Ty. They didn't notice that Ty and Deuce were there too. Tinka slapped Ty on the chest. "You ruined the moment!" Tinka exclaimed.

The bell rang and everyone went separate ways. Gunther and Rocky headed towards Biology. "So, does this mean we're official?" Rocky asked carefully. Gunther smirked. "I hope," Gunther grabbed Rocky by her waist and pecked her lips.

_After school_

Everyone walked past an ice cream shop where they spotted Trinity and Gavin sitting at an outside table. Rocky had an idea that was out of her nature, but it was so tempting. Rocky told Cece and she looked impressed at what she said. Cece nodded in agreement.

They both walked towards the table with their hands behind their backs. But they weren't empty. "Hi guys," Rocky started out sweetly, "I know we don't necessarily like each other but we want to settle some differences by buying you guys some ice cream." Rocky held out two cups of plain chocolate ice cream in her hands.

"Here ya go," Rocky said before splatting the ice cream all over their heads. Trinity screamed in disgust while Gavin just sat there with his mouth wide open. Cece then held out a bottle of whipped cream and two cherries. "Don't forget toppings," Cece said. She sprayed the whipped cream and put the cherries on top.

They walked away with satisfied smiles on their faces. Trinity then saw a cop ride by on a scooter. "Officer did you see what they did to us!" Trinity screamed. The officer turned around. She wasn't just any cop, she was Ms. Jones.

"No, I'm sorry but you have something right," Ms. Jones wiped some ice cream off Gavin's face, "there." She licked her finger and rode away on her scooter.

**The end. I actually didn't expect this to be the final chapter but it is. Sorry it took me a week. I didn't have internet access. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
